Vigilante 69
Vigilante 69 is the North American Allied Alliance and the Modern Allied Alliance as well the team member of the Freedom Front. The group of environmental activists got into freakish accident when the unknown radiations infected them but it gave them their unnatural superpowers and transformed into mutated superheroes to fight crime and injustice in Hazmat City and battling the evil alien forces called the Hades Invaders. Origins In Hazmat City, a well-known polluted city of Avalon State, Kevin Taylorson and other eight people from the collage were at the protest site near the UCV's illegal chemical plant which it was constructed already without approval from the city council. Then suddenly, a terrorist attack had unleashed the deadly radioactive mutagen, mutating nine of them but they were given their new powers to fight for the greater good. But at the beginning, however, they were not yet ready to use their powers as they were about to learn their own powers. On one night, Kevin who has become Night Ranger followed their tracks and helped each other one by one to learn their mutant powers for justice against those who committed their crime and who did evil ways on the innocents. His first on his list of who has the mutant power is Andrea Starling, also known as Starline, and he found her at the disco bar where she battled the Vandalz gang members. They teamed up to take down the Vandalz operation in the city but they going to need a team to defeat the Vandalz and they found their newest team members of the vigilante group they called Vigilante 69: Razor Cat, Blue Jay, the Martian Hawk, Turbo Booster, Rockolossus, Aquatica, and Cyber-Techno. Surprisingly, they were all involved at the protest against the UCV. After the Vandalz' plan to unleash deadly Vandal gas is averted, they've become the popular superhero team of Hazmat City. Then the UCV came in and offered them for support but the offer was seriously dropped down as they refused to accept it because they know what they done. Even more, they don't play favorites, they don't sell on televisions, and they don't get involved with politics. But, the Freedom Front offered to join the secret society dedicated for free will and freedom itself and Vigilante 69 accept it because they have to keep their secret identity safe and three new and honorary members have joined the team: Rico Reptile, Ken Kaijin, and Nero Krymson. Then, the alien invaders from the dark hostile planet of Hades have attacked and occupied Hazmat City, seizing control over the city districts as their base of operation. After evacuated the civilians, Vigilante 69 were called into action with the help of the Deadly Alliance to free the city from the Hades Invaders. The vigilante group and the Deadly Alliance would also have to work together with the team of superhero-wannabes from the UCV as well but they won't let them take the credits from them. While the Deadly Alliance is securing the easy districts from the Hades Invaders and freed the prisoners, Vigilante 69 have infiltrated the Hades Invaders' base in the Hazmat Life Building at the Main District via the subway from Hazmat Square, sneak pass through their defenses and entered the building until they were compromised and they have to force to fight their way up to the base, the Hades Battleship. As they've reached to the top of the building, they entered the battleship and fought the Hades Invaders, freed the remaining prisoners and sabotaged their getaway weapon then escaped the ship but it was too late when they went into low orbit as they're escaping from Earth and they have to take control of the ship. Luckily, the Martian Hawk and Cyber-Techno have managed took control of the ship by defeating the commander and flew back to Earth and saved the city from utter destruction. After the alien invasion is over, Vigilante 69 became the most recognized superhero team of Hazmat City for saving the planet and they deserved a well-earned rest and they've established their secret base of operation in the Old District. As Rico Reptile, Ken Kaijin, and Nero Krymson left the group as the honorary members, they'll continue to fight crime every night in Hazmat City. Team Members Night Ranger Kevin Taylorson AKA Night Ranger is the team leader and the founder of the vigilante group. He was a collage president of Hazmat City Collage and environmental activist who go up against the UCV's controversial chemical plant in the city limit nearby where he and his friends were accidentally exposed by radioactive mutagen when they're protesting at daylight, giving him the incredible mutant power of night-vision on his eyes and advance armor in his outfit as well along with his excellent martial art skills and acrobatic style. Starline Andrea Starling AKA Starline is the second-in-command of the team just in case if Night Ranger is missing in action or secondary team is made for difficult missions. Andrea was the best student and the best athletic of the collage and the member of Kevin's Hazmat City club. She was also the environmental activist when she got exposed by the radioactive mutagen at the illegal chemical plant and gained her new superpower to shoot projectiles like stars. Her favorite hobby is astronomy and listen to country music. Razor Cat Katey Rachel AKA Razor Cat was a street punk from the hood in Hazmat City's Stray Alley where she lived near the illegal chemical plant as she saved the stray animals before been exterminated by the UCV contagion group. Then, when the terrorist attack occurred at the protest site, Katey is exposed by the radioactive mutagen and transformed into a mutant-like stray cat after she holds the dead stray cat after last night. After the mutation, she learned her new ability to use her powerful sharp claws and given her flexable agility skills, making her a valuable member of the vigilante group as she joined the team. Her favorite food is fish foods and vegetarian foods. Blue Jay Jin Suki Summers AKA Blue Jay is the Japanese-American student from Hawaii and the skillful scout of the team. His family were the anti-UCV since the incident happened in Okinawa and moved to their relatives in Honolulu. Jin traveled to Hazmat City and joined the protest against the UCV's illegal chemical plant until he was exposed by the radioactive mutagen and transformed into a mutant-like blue jay. After the incident, Jin tried his new powers and has the ability to fly with his wings in the speed of light. Then, when he heard the news about his parents at the airport where it has been taken over by the Vandalz, Jin took the hero name as Blue Jay and rescued the hostages and taken the Vandalz gang members down and saved the airport as he defused the bomb. After saving his family with honor, Blue Jay decided to stay in Hazmat City as his new home and joined the vigilante team to fight crime in the city. The Martian Hawk Martin Hawkins AKA the Martian Hawk is the charming superhero of the team. Martin Hawkins was one of the lucky winners for trip to Mars because of one of his favorite childhood dreams has finally come true until his dream was cut off when the UCV decided to cancel the project due to legal issue and Martin was devastated. On the day he joined the protest at the illegal chemical plant, Martin was exposed by the radioactive mutagen and the alien spore from Mars, transforming him into a Martian alien with his mutant DNA. After the mutation, Martin tried out his new alien powers carefully at the open fields in the abandoned facility for the failed space program and used his claws and the cape he attached as his wings, giving him the ability to fly and sometimes teleporting to his exact location with his mind. Then, when he used his telepathic ability, he heard the cry for help and flew to the exact location at the downtown district where the Syndrome Invaders and stopped their abduction on innocent civilians and pursued the Invaders into space and captured them alive as the Galactic Alliance came to pick up. To his surprise, his dream has really finally came true as he discovered the ability to fly into space and traveled to Mars to see what really looks like and he did. As he returned to Earth from Mars, Martin was offer to joined the vigilante group which he accepted and donned his superhero name the "Martian Hawk." Turbo Booster Timothy Gonzales AKA Turbo Booster is the team's engineer who can fix anything with an inch. He was the mechanic from his family's old garage pitstop at the Old District at Hazmat City where he and his family were forced to be evicted due to the construction of the chemical plant without the approval from the city hall. While his family moved to Motor District, Timothy joined the demonstration against the UCV until he was exposed by the radioactive mutagen, giving him a super speed of light and saved many lives without infecting civilians before possible further terror attacks. After saving lives, Timothy was rushed back home and found out that his family were moved to Los Angeles to live with his relatives but he will visit his family one. Vowing to end crime in the city, Timothy donned his leotard outfit with boosts and build his modified helmet from his old sport helmet and named himself Turbo Booster as he fought crime from the city avenues to highways. After stopping crime on the road, Turbo Booster joined the vigilante group to fight more greater crime from the Vandalz and the Hades Invaders. Rockolossus Michael "Mike" Rockfield AKA Rockolossus is the strongest Afro-American vigilante of the team. Mike Rockfield was the best quarterback from Hazmat City Collage Football Team, the Mutants, and made several touchdowns. After winning the collage football finals, Mike was graduated and was about start his football career at NFL but then he joined the protest against the UCV's illegal chemical plant which his late-grandmother was evicted from the Old District. Then, the radioactive mutagen exposed him as his skin turned into solid but powerful rock, giving him invulnerable to bullets and rockets, except lasers. After the incident, his fighting-crime career started his new life as he stopped bank robbers and joined the vigilante team as he names his superhero name "Rockolossus." Aquatica Alice Blu Nemorita AKA Aquatica is the skilled and fiercest aquatic vigilante of the team. She's the underwater explorer from Tropical City, studying life forms on the seas and oceans. When the river in Hazmat City was polluted by UCV, Alice went to the illegal chemical plant where the protest took place until she is exposed to the radioactive mutagen and transformed into an aquatic mutant, giving her the ability to breath easily on underwater without having a trouble and swim faster. After the incident and chemical plant was forced to shut down, Alice took the superhero name as Aquatica the Aqua Avenger as vowed to end pollution on water as well fighting crime against the Bermudian Aliens and the Branquias with her sharp light halberd. After fighting crime on her own, Aquatica was offered to join the vigilante group which she accepted and continues her battle for the seas and oceans against the Vandalz and the Hades Invaders. Cyber-Techno Rick Terrance AKA Cyber-Techno who is the technician of the team. He's the computer genius from Hazmat City Collage and who want it to be a computer scientist for OLMN. But when the news broke out to the media about the illegal chemical plant is constructed by UCV, Rick was attempting to uncover the truth by hacking through the UCV's mainframe and database and expose their scandal but it was cut off short when the wires burned up and exploded the computer room, leaving him suffered with heavy burns but luckily he survived and brought to the hospital where his face left undamaged. After he was well treated at the hospital, he was told by the doctor from OLMN, telling that he's infused with cybernetic enhancement so he has been chosen to wear an unused prototype battle armor which it had been abandoned for 30 years. With the cybernetic armor attached, it gains a greater feet: his knowledges about everything, digitally, and has the ability to hack the security system and other enemy computers without getting into trouble, even analyzing strange electronic equipments and weapons but he has his own arsenal to fight with his blaster cannon with unlimited ammo and various weapon types for attack and cyber shield for defense, making him a cybernetic hero. After several times of fighting crime, he joined the vigilante group if they need the technician for computers and electronic stuff which they agreed and he named his superhero name "Cyber-Techno." Honorary Members Rebel Raptor Main Article: Rico Reptile the Devil Dinosaur Rico Reptile was a member of the vigilante group at the time as Rebel Raptor due to his Aura Form's appearance which he's also a member of the Freedom Front. He teamed up with them for years until he left the group when he joined CIA T.A.S.K Force but he'll be remembered and welcomed as the honorary member of the Vigilante 69. The Kaiju Samurai Main Article: Ken Kaijin After he left Japan to travel the world, Ken Kaijin came across to Hazmat City and helped the group to take Dr. Zindorah's mechanical monster. After the mechanical monster is down, captured Dr. Zindorah and saved the city, Ken Kaijin stay with the group and donned and modified his samurai armor and helmet as named the Kaiju Samurai. After several times of fighting crime, Ken decided to go solo but he'll be remembered as the honorary member of the Vigilante 69. Blue Devil Main Article: Nero Krymson Although Niles Blake Jaeger was part of the team, he's considered himself as the anti-hero. Due to his appearance, Nero Krymson is called Blue Devil after he beat the Red Impz (in cold blood) before they could sell drugs on school kids. He'll maintain off from killing bad guys which he did as beat the Vandalz fairly without any bloodshed except the Hades Invaders and the Red Impz. After several times of crime fighting, Nero left the group as he goes solo in his home city, Rotterdam City, as the honorary member of the team but he'll be needed if necessary. Inspirations * Inspired from Marvel Comics' New Warriors, DC Comics' Teen Titans. * Night Ranger is inspired from Night Thrasher, Starline is inspired from Starfire, Razor Cat is inspired from Tigra, Blue Jay is inspired from Beak before he became Blackwing, the Martian Hawk is inspired from Martin Manhunter, Turbo Booster is inspired from Kid Flash, Rockolossus is inspired from Rockslide from X-Men, Aquatica is inspired from Namorita, and Cyber-Techno is inspired from Cyborg. * The Martian Hawk is modeled after Giena from the South Korean MS-DOS fighting game, Mutant DNA. Category:Database Category:North American Allied Alliance Category:Modern Allied Alliance Category:Freedom Front